


P1

by LotusEve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Canon, Self-cest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusEve/pseuds/LotusEve
Summary: Prompto被突如其来的低沉声音吓了一跳，低下头看到了一个缩在门旁的Vestator。青年甚至装模作样地吸了吸鼻子，抬起头露出一个可怜的像是小狗狗的表情。Prompto成功地被震在了原地，一时间不知道下一步应该如何是好。Vestator看他没有要回答的意思，又张开口好像想要说些什么。
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Prompto Argentum, Versus Prompto/Canon Prompto, Vestator/Prompto





	P1

Prompto听到门口传来一声轻响。

他抱着陆行鸟公仔翻了个身，感觉之前好不容易压下去的怒气正在像小气泡一样翻滚上涌。他闭上眼睛，试图无视接下来的任何声音。

但他只等到了指针咔哒咔哒的响声。

少年叹了口气，气鼓鼓地坐了起来。他继续抱着公仔在原地呆坐了一会，然后离开了自己蜷缩在上面整整大半天的沙发。他用泄愤一样的力度打开了门，准备给门外站着的罪魁祸首一个怒气汹汹的瞪视——然后他发现门口并没有人。

“……Prommy。”

Prompto被突如其来的低沉声音吓了一跳，低下头看到了一个缩在门旁的Vestator。青年甚至装模作样地吸了吸鼻子，抬起头露出一个可怜的像是小狗狗的表情。Prompto成功地被震在了原地，一时间不知道下一步应该如何是好。Vestator看他没有要回答的意思，又张开口好像想要说些什么。

然后他打了一个喷嚏。接着是第二个、第三个。直到这时Prompto才在暗淡的楼梯灯光下看清楚Vestator已经湿透的衬衫和耷拉下来滴着水的头发。Vestator还在连续不断的喷嚏之间试图说些什么，被无可奈何的Prompto一把拎着领子乖乖站了起来。他低下头，露出一个坏事得逞的笑容。

“进去。”Prompto命令道。

Vestator以一个病人根本不该有的速度迅速窜进了房间里，像是觉得自己慢一步Prompto就会马上后悔。但是在Prompto关好门转过身时，青年依旧一动不动地站在原地，盯着Prompto的表情像是并不存在的耳朵和尾巴都已经趴了下来。

Prompto又叹了口气。“去洗澡，”他伸手在对方头顶拍了拍，“我给你拿衣服。”  
Vestator的尾巴摇了起来。

在敲了好几次门之后，里面依旧没有传来一丁点要开门的动作。Prompto犹豫了一下，试探性地压下门把手。果然没锁。

原本就不算大的浴室里现在已经挤满了热腾腾的水汽，Prompto只能依稀看出来Vestator还记得要拉上帘子。他把衣服在置物架上放好，决定还是好心地提醒对方一句。“衣服我放在——”

他被一把捞进了一个显然还湿漉漉的怀抱里。Vestator像是这一切都再正常不过一样地在他脸颊一侧蹭了蹭，又在Prompto试图把脸转到一边之前成功地在耳尖上亲了一下。“我知道啦，”Alpha一边无视另一人的奋力挣扎一边笑嘻嘻地在Prompto脸上连着亲了好几下，“谢谢。”

“你放开我——”Prompto觉得自己要被蒸得窒息了，“你刚刚到底躲在哪里了——！”

Vestator耸了耸肩没有回答。少年在挣扎了一会之后就放弃了，乖顺地向后靠在了Vestator胸前，后者也稳稳地接住了他。Prompto抬起头，安静而又耐心地等着下一句话。Vestator像是好不容易克制住了想要移开的视线，难得的鼓着腮帮子嘟囔出一句差点被完美淹没在水声里的话。

“对不起，”Vestator的声音里带着出乎意料的诚恳，以及一点罕见的别扭，“我以后不会这样了。”

说完之后他就迅速地闭上了眼睛，像是要拒绝Prompto下一步的任何反应。少年继续安静地在他怀里待了一会，然后伸手拍了拍Vestator的脸颊。“衣服都弄湿了，”Prompto半是埋怨地说道，“我只拿了你的耶。”

Vestator长出了一口气，迅速地低下头在Prompto脸上四处落下了几个刚刚没敢继续下去的亲吻。后者只是意思意思地伸手推了推他，但是露出了一点Vestator等了整整一天的笑容。

出来的时候Prompto几乎是被罩在Vestator的睡衣里，只勉强露出一点点指尖。他没有任何反抗的被只裹了一条浴巾的Vestator拉进了房间，然后乖乖地坐在床上等着青年换好衣服。

Vestator的动作很快，在Prompto开始反抗之前已经把小自己一大圈的弟弟抱进怀里开始吹头发。Prompto含含糊糊地抗议了几句“感冒的人应该先吹”之类的话，很快就融化在了Vestator时不时按摩一下的周到待遇里。接下来全程他都窝在原本应该是病人的Vestator怀里，安分地像是一只趴在电暖旁边的猫咪。当然在风筒停止的那一刻Prompto就迅速坐直了身子，然后把自己挪到了Vestator身后，瞪了一眼笑得莫名其妙的哥哥一眼，从他手里抢过了吹风筒。

在一切工作都结束之后——Prompto如他所愿地留在了床上。他居高临下地看了一眼已经在床上躺好、张开双臂可怜兮兮地看着他的Vestator，然后关掉灯钻进了对方温暖的怀抱里。

Vestator心满意足地给两个人掖好被子，手在摸索几下之后就被Prompto轻拍了一下。他很快就安分下来，确保自己和怀里的少年十指相扣。

明天，Vestator在阖上眼之前想到，要记得提醒Prompto小心花坛里坏掉的洒水器。


End file.
